Night
by BajanDiva
Summary: When he came back he brought back memories.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have to continue Lips Of An Angel but this was just asking to come out. I should review Lips in two days tops. So don't kill me. This is a one-shot.**

Victoria lay back and just stared up at the stars. They were so beautiful, shining up there like diamonds in black velvet. It almost hurt to look at their beauty. The same way it hurt to look at his beauty. Closing her eyes momentarily she held back the tears that came unbidden to prick at her eyelids. She was not going to cry. She was stronger than this.

Curling into a fetal position she concentrated solely on feeling the grass against the uncovered parts of her body. Maybe if she concentrated hard enough she could disappear into the ground. Just cease to exist. It would make life so much easier. She was currently jobbing to every new beautiful face that appeared on the roster, her body ached from her earlier match . . . and he didn't know she existed.

That was what hurt the most. From the time she had first seen him, years ago, she had noticed him. It was hard not to when he radiated such energy and intensity. He drew others to himself without even thinking. His personality was different, more sincere than what she was used to. Everything about him just called to her; corny as that may sound.

There was one time when he had acknowledged her, actually spent time talking to her about something other than one of their matches. She had thought that maybe he felt something for her; maybe he actually saw her. Maybe she was more to him than one of the divas backstage. And then he had sat down and shattered that fantasy.

Burying her face more firmly into her hands she tried to block the images but they still came back. His hair was red that time; they brought out the clear green of his eyes. She could never find anything that was quite like his eyes. He had been talking to her, looking a bit shy for some reason. Some small part of her thought that maybe, just maybe it was because of her. When they had started talking about Trish she had thought nothing of it, too happy at the fact that he was actually sitting and talking to her. Looking back on it the signs were clear. He held onto every word that was said about the Diva of the Decade, his eyes lighting up at the sound of her name and blushing when she had told him that Trish had been talking about him in the locker room.

She would never forget his next words;

"Do you think Trish likes me?"

He sounded so boyish then, asking those simple words. Immediately she knew the reason why he had gone out of his way to be so nice to her. He wanted Trish. The woman who she happened to be such good friends with at the moment. Her heart ached as she looked up at him willing him to think about her the same way, to LOOK at her the same way that he looked at Trish. But he had just sat there and confessed how he felt about the blonde. Told her everything as she just sat there and died with every word that fell from his lips.

And she had helped him get together with his dream girl. Helped him and watched him with her. Falling more in love with him every time. Her heart ached so much and broke repeatedly . . . but she kept coming back.

No one knew why she holed up in her hotel room for the week after he had been let go. She had cried then. Cried harder than she ever had before and yet there were always more tears left to fall.

After weeks of feeling total misery she had begun to pick up. Get back into the swing of things and continue life after Jeff Hardy. It got easier as the months wore on until eventually she could go to sleep without thinking about him first. Her friends stopped worrying about her and she even went out clubbing now and again. More surprisingly she started dating. Yeah, life was picking up.

And then she had heard that he was coming back.

Everything started falling apart when he re-entered the WWE ranks. She was picky and cranky, snapping at her boyfriend for the littlest thing. It got worst when Jeff actually hunted her down, talking about 'catching up on old times'. Victoria swore that was the longest two hours of her life. Sitting in a diner and just chatting pleasantly with him was harder than anything she had ever had to do in all her time as a wrestler in the ring.

Now here she was lying on the grass at a night picnic with some colleagues from work, mind on the male sitting a few feet away from her. This was so wrong. She had a man for goodness sake! One who cared for her and was strong and kind and everything she should love.

"You ok baby?"

The brunette started slightly when she heard the husky voice just inches away from her ear. Turning onto her back she smiled sheepishly at the frowning man, "Yea, I'm just so comfortable down here I kind of zoned out."

His lazy smile warmed her even as she instinctively returned it, "Good. You've been so tense lately I just want you to relax and have fun."

"Thanks," gently he rolled onto his back and placed his head on her stomach. Running her hand through his short black hair she contented herself with feeling his comforting weight on her. "Dave?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry I've been so . . . prickly lately," she whispered to the night air. "I've just had a lot of things on my mind."

All was silent until he suddenly rose up on his arms and gazed down at her before placing a soft, lingering kiss on her lips. Choosing to abort his former position he slid an arm beneath her neck and tangled his fingers in her hair, "It's ok."

"Are you sure? 'Cause I've been a complete bi-"

"I understand," he smiled at her again and then nuzzled into her neck. They just lay there for awhile, somehow managing to entangle their limbs. Others watching them just shook their heads as they passed by. Victoria and Batista were never ones to hide what they felt no matter who was watching; especially when it came to each other.

"Baby?"

Victoria tilted her head down to look at the top of 'The Animal's' head and made a small noise of affirmation.

"When will you get over Jeff?"

**So tell me what you think. . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said that this would be a one-shot but I changed my mind after some . . . persuading. Thanks for the reviews guys (You know who you are)!! This one was stuck in my head so I decided to update it. Enjoy!**

Under the cover of staring out across the lake Jeff Hardy watched the two entwined on the bank, fist clenching and unclenching loosely. Batista murmured something to Victoria and then lay down so that his head rested on her stomach. Immediately her hands were running through his hair almost as if she was grooming some favored pet. Raising a hand with chipped black nail polish he tugged on his ponytail, wondering for one brief moment how it would feel if she touched him the same way.

"You do realize that if Dave ever found out that you wanted his woman he'd skin you alive."

The younger Hardy turned guiltily to his brother, hand falling back to the table, "That obvious huh?"

Rolling his eyes Matt Hardy went back to eating his chicken, "That and you haven't stopped talking to me about her since you came back. Seriously, haven't you at least talked to her yet?"

"Yea, once," his eyes strayed back to the now kissing couple, his heart falling. "We had lunch but she didn't seem all there at the time. It was like she had something on her mind."

"Probably did."

When he failed to get a reply Matt looked up only to find his baby brother's attention once again diverted. This time there was visible pain in his eyes and after seeing the two who so aptly held Jeff's attention in a lip lock, he understood why. This was getting pathetic. How he allowed Jeff to talk him into coming here when all he was going to do was mope was beyond him.

"Jeff," green eyes snapped back to his. "She's happily taken. You have to get over it."

"I know," and then he looked back to where they were lying. He knew he was supposed to get over it but he just could not. Not after seeing her again after three years. Not after kissing her that one time.

But she wouldn't remember that. She couldn't; after all she had been dead drunk when it happened. They had all gone out for drinks after a show and she had somehow ended up dancing on the top of the bar while gulping down whatever was in her hand. A few other divas had joined her but somehow his eyes had only stayed on her. He had told himself that it was because he was making sure that she didn't fall and hurt herself, Trish was out on injury and made him promise to look after Victoria. Then she had turned and smiled at him before downing another shot Steven Richards had handed her. He ignored the spark of . . . something that shot through him when she placed a small thank you kiss on Richards' lips.

When it was finally time to go home he was the one that drove her and helped her to her room, singing loud and off-key but too drunk to care. Her arms clutched his shoulders for support as he backed her into the wall to search for her keys in the pocket she indicated in her bag. Slumping forward her breath slid hot and moist against his neck, tickling and stirring feelings he would much rather ignore. So he did.

By the time they were inside she was half-asleep and he had to lift her to get her into the bed. Just when he released her, her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled herself up. Soft lips pressed against his own, too gentle to be called anything but a caress. Pulling back sharply he found her eyes half-open and a small smile on those lips.

"Jeff?"

He didn't resist when she came forward again, brain too numbed to do anything but let her press her lips against his, sighing at the gentle contact. Without thinking his hands came up to cup her face and he pressed as hard as he dared against her mouth. Lips moving over hers as she gripped the front of his short loosely, moaning when he bit down on her bottom lip.

Her tongue poked out to lap at his closed lips beckoning him to open up, something he did all too willingly. Slowly she wrapped the slick appendage around his own and brought it partly into his mouth so that she could suck lightly on it.

Dazedly he realized that she tasted like the fruity drinks she had consumed that night, underlined almost imperceptibly by the stronger scotch and whisky the others handed her at the end. A hand, tiny compared to his, brushed against his face before slipping around his neck.

He pulled away then, gasping for the air they both needed. She was still staring up at him with that same dreamy stare, but her eyes were now falling shut. Her mouth quirked up once more in a smile and then she was asleep.

"Vicky! C'mon don't be like this!"

Jeff snapped out of his reverie in time to watch Victoria stamp by and Dave drop into the seat next to him. Blearily he wondered exactly what had just happened.

"What happened?" Bless his brother a thousand times.

'The Animal' dragged his hand down over his face, "She got mad because of something I said. I swear sometimes I don't understand her."

"What'd you say?" Jeff decided to venture this time. The look Dave sent his way was carefully blank, as if he was debating whether to tell him or not. Finally the older man turned away.

"I just asked her about someone from her past but it's still a sore subject so . . ."

They sat in silence for awhile until Jeff decided to talk again. After all what was there to lose? "Want me to go talk to her?"

The silence was deafening and for a moment Jeff thought Dave knew the real reason why he wanted to go speak to his girlfriend. It was all over in a second when Dave shrugged his shoulders and waved him along. Without more prompting the high-flyer was out of his seat and following behind the angry brunette.

"You're really going to let another guy try and fix things with her?" Matt inquired lazily. His dark eyes watched the heavyweight's as they followed his brother. Tension fairly radiated off of his big form but he just smiled sadly.

"I'd rather she get him out of her system now instead of to fall too deep and have her wondering what might have been with some other guy."

"You mean she-?"

"Yea," he nodded slowly.

"Then why?"

"Because," he sighed and met Matt's eyes wearily. "I love that woman and I'd do anything to see her happy."

By the time Jeff caught up to her she was in the car park heading to her rental. Calling out her name he jogged forward when she stopped and turned, eyes the colour of the night curious and then smiling tentatively.

"Can I help you Jeff?"

When he was actually in front of her he wasn't sure what to say. She was staring at him expectantly and he had no idea why he had come here, why he had stopped her, why he was doing any of this.

"Jeff?"

She sounded the exact same way that she had that night, even smiling. He stepped forward and cupped her face in his hands. Dark eyes widened as his body came closer and the only thing that kept her steady as he tilted her head back was to hold onto his hips. This was why he was here, this was what he wanted. Tracing a thumb over her cheek he reveled in her soft skin, smiling himself when her eyes half-closed at the caress and she leaned even further into him.

"Jeff."

And then he leaned over and fitted his lips against hers. The way they were always supposed to.


End file.
